


Just Once

by yourfaithfulsidekick



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfaithfulsidekick/pseuds/yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: What if the turtles didn't destroy the mutagen that fateful night? After creating a successful retromutagen, the turtles get their one chance to become human- even if it's only for one night. [Co-written with Angelicxox, on Fanfiction. Angelicxox does not have an A03 account, and agreed for me to share it here]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-uploading this story from my Fanfiction account (same username). I've co-written it with Angelicxox, but she does not have an A03 account and agreed for me to upload it on here.
> 
> We've had a lot of fun with this one, and there's more to come soon! Would love to hear your thoughts, reactions, suggestions- and we look forward to updating it soon! Enjoy!

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

“It’s not just my decision, it’s _ours_.” Leonardo looked down at the glowing serum in his hand a final time before carefully handing it to Raphael. “I’m with you, whichever you all decide to choose.”

 

The room fell to a silence as all eyes immediately glued to Raphael. Raph looked around at the others, watching as they each were looking to him for the answer. _Holy shit. He’s leaving this up to me?_ Raphael wouldn’t deny it, he wanted any chance to be human- to actually live topside with the rest of the world. Donatello anxiously watched, appearing uncertain for what may come Michelangelo looked more like a kicked puppy, Raph thought, knowing how badly he wanted it. But, what is the best time? The city’s falling into chaos- who else is capable of stopping it? _What’s the point of joining the world when there’s nothin’ left?_

 

“We started this fight as mutant turtles,” Handing the serum back to Leo, Raphael nodded. “And that’s how we’re gonna finish this. Together. No matter what.”

 

Leo smiled slightly as he gave Raph a short nod. Turning back to Don, he asked, “What should we do with this?”

 

“I can hold it in my lab, for the time being.” Donnie said, “Run some experiments, maybe? Maybe it’ll be able to learn more about its composition, maybe figure out a different use.”

 

“Probably for the best.” Leonardo handed Don the serum, “Keep it locked away, just in case. Maybe we can find out more about the Kraang through this.”

 

“Right.” Don quickly rushed off to his lab.

 

“Hey,” Raph smirked, holding out his fist. “Let’s go give these guys a true New York welcome!”

 

“Yeah!” Mikey’s spirit lifted,  enthusiastically bumped his fist with Raph’s. “Lots of cursing, waving fists, and honking- wait, we should totally get those really loud horns that they sell at the games, you know?”

 

Raphael groaned, smacking Mikey across the back of his head before heading toward the exit of the lair with Leonardo. “Let’s just go.”

 

“OW!” Mikey dramatically cried, rubbing the back of his head. “Wait, so that was a negative to picking those up? I mean, come on- right when they’re gonna hit you- WAAAH- it goes off **_right_ ** in their faces. **_Bam_ **! Stunned.”

 

“Sounds waves would affect us too, Mikey.” Donnie ran past him, joining Raph and Leo.  

 

“Oh, right.” Mikey shrugged, quick to catch up to the others as they exited to the sewer tunnels. “But, we should pick up sound proof headphones to look like earmuffs just to add to the cute factor. Chicks will dig it, it’ll be sold on the streets- Bam! Self-advertisement.”

 

“Oh yes,” Donnie chuckled, rolling his eyes as he continued the charade. “The people of New York will no longer be frightened because of fluffy earmuffs. Actually, their fear will be heightened by 0.4%”

 

“Okay, okay.” Leonardo spoke firmly, leading the group closer to the undergrounds of the city streets. “Focus on the task at hand.”

 

“Yeah, Fearless is right.” Raphael smirked, “Let’s focus on who’s gonna get that last shot. Which, by the way, will probably be me but it better be one of us. April still won’t let us live it down after she got the last shot on Shredder before.”

 

“In you dreams, Raphie-boy!” Mikey countered, “Kraang-thingy-whatever-it-is totally is gonna be taken down by yours truly!”

 

“Odds aren’t in your favor, Mikey.” Donnie teased, elbowing Leo playfully. “I have Leo 2 to 1.”

 

“Wait, what?” Leonardo shook his head, “Enough! It doesn’t matter who takes the final shot. What matters is we hit hard, watch each other’s backs- no matter what happens. No fancy stunts, no tricks. Get in, get out. Got it?”

 

“Someone doesn’t like his odds…” Mikey mumbled to Raph, chuckling under his breath.

 

Donnie’s cell rang out before he quickly answered. “April? Yeah...you sure? I mean, okay.” Quickly hanging up he turned back to Leo. “April says the Captain wants to meet us?

 

“Well, Fearless?” Raphael questioned. “What do you think…?”

 

“I think,” Leonardo smiled confidently. “Let’s do it. Together.”

/././././././././././././././././././././././././

“Oh are you SERIOUS? I totally healed myself!” Mikey exclaimed at his video game as it showed the ‘ _Game Over’_ screen. Mikey turned to Leo who sat nearby cleaning his katanas, “You saw that right, Leo?! Totally unfair!”

 

Leo let out a breathe as he shook his head. “No, Mikey. I didn’t see it.” Leo stood up, sheathing his katanas in the same motion. He tapped Mikey on the head as he walked passed him. “I’m going to mediate with Sensei. If you break another controller, I’m making you join us.” Mikey cringed at the thought at mediating with Leo. It’s not like he didn’t like spending time with Leo, but sitting completely still and staying quiet was just not his thing.

 

“I’ll be good, Leo. I got it under control! Don’t you worry!” Mikey shot up a thumbs up towards Leo as he started the game back up. “Alright, I definitely got it this time.” Mikey just started the round over when felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yo, Mikey,” Raphael said in a deep, quiet voice, “Come with me for a second, will ya?”

 

“Raaappphhhh,” Mikey groaned, eyes still remaining locked onto his game. “can it wait like 5 minutes? I just started this round and so far I’m doing really well. I have a real good feeling about this one. And you know what Leo says, _‘Never quit while you’re ahead’_ ”

 

Raph snorted as he moved around the couch, “I’m pretty sure Leo never said that but whatever I’ll give you 5 minutes. I’ll be in gym, so you better not make me come remind you time’s up.” He started to walk away when Mikey quickly looked towards him, “Wait! Don’t go! Don’t you wanna see your little bro totally kick this 12 year old’s butt? It will so be worth it!”

 

Raph paused a moment and turned his attention to the game, gunshots blaring through the speaker along with inaudible mumbles from other players. There was so much going on, Raph didn’t know where his attention should be. He just shook his head and made his way back towards the couch, leaning into it slightly. “Yeah, well I physically kick your ass every morning in training so you electronically murdering some other guy is nothing.” Raph took a quick glance in the direction of the dojo before leaning in close to Mikey. “But seriously, I have to talk to you about--”

 

“NOOOOO!” Mikey exclaimed as he dramatically fell from the couch. “I lost again!” He dropped the controller and threw his hands into the air, “I’m forever SHAMED! I can’t go on multiplayer for at least a week!” Sighing, Mikey picked himself off the floor and turned off his game. Taking a deep breath, Mikey spun around and put his hands in front of him in surrender. “Okay, okay. Look, before you ask I totally didn’t eat that slice of pizza you were saving for later.”

 

Raph straightened up a bit and narrowed his eyes towards his younger brother, “You touched my food?”

 

Mikey quickly shook his hands in front of him as Raph took a step closer, “N-N-NO! I said it WASN’T me! Key word in that sentence, Raph. It was totally Donnie, bro. But to be fair he might have taken it under the impression that it was my saved slice. And when I say “under the impression” I mean I might have told him it was mine.” Mikey lightly chuckled but Raph stayed silent. “So, in conclusion Donnie ate pizza, not me.”

 

Raph clenched his fist and took a deep breath. “I’m gonna pretend that we never had this discussion.” Raph looked behind him again before turning back to Mikey. “Look, what I was saying before. I have this idea but you have to keep it quiet, alright?”

 

Mikey gapped at Raph. “Ohmygosh,” Mikey loudly whispered, “you are gonna try and convince Casey to sneak you down booze?? We should totally spike Leo’s herbal tea! Oh! Or D’s coffee! That will be classic.”

 

“No!,” Raph quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch and smacked Mikey, “Focus Mikey!” Once Mikey recovered from the hit, he gave Raph his full attention. “Do you remember what you told me about what you overheard Donnie telling Leo about that serum that could turn us human?”

 

“Yeah..?” Mikey answered confusingly, rubbing the side that still stung from Raph’s pillow hit. “What about that?”

 

“You said that Donnie had made something that turned his hand into a human one before it changed back to normal? I was thinking we can ask Donnie to work on that serum. You know that could temporarily make us,” Raph leaned in closer to Mikey, whispering, “human.”

 

Mikey looked puzzlingly at Raph, “Wait, like, for real? You think it’s actually possible? I mean Leo freaked out last time.”

 

“Yeah…”, Raph stood more confidently, “well that’s why we don’t tell Leo.”

 

“Oh yeah, cause that went soooo well last time when we made a plan without him.” Raph glared at him but Mikey just let out a deep sigh. “But, that would be so totally awesome. Did Donnie agree to it?”

 

“I was thinking you can come talk to him with me? I figured you could suggest the plan to him. I tend to be intense at time.” Raph shrugged before motioning to Mikey towards Donnie’s lab.

 

Mikey let out a laugh before following him. “Could be? Bro, that’s an understatement. But, yeah I’ll help you talk to him. I mean if there’s a chance we could --” Mikey couldn’t even finish his sentence. The mere possibility of becoming human, even for a short period of time, was overwhelming. He thought that this wasn’t even a choice anymore and he had accepted it. But now? Excited wouldn’t even be putting it right.

 

Raph smiled at his brother, happy to have him on board with the idea. He’s been thinking about this ever since Leo gave him the choice in what to do with it. A small part of him did feel bad about not including Leo in this. But Donnie was an integral part of the plan. Without Donnie, they had nothing.

 

“Come on,” Raph nodded towards the lab, “Let’s go try and convince Donnie to lie to Fearless.”

 

Mikey gave Raph a quick salute before running to Donnie’s lab and jumping onto Donnie from behind. “DON! DON! DON!!” Startled, Donnie let out a small yelp and he whipped around, throwing Mikey off him. Mikey laughed as he hit the ground, “Whatcha doing, Donnie??”

 

“Mikey, can you please be more aware of your actions when you come in here? I have very sensitive test samples out right now and I really don’t want you to break them.” Donnie quickly checked the petri discs he left out on the table when he noticed Raph walking into the room and quietly closing the door. Donnie looked between Mikey and Raph then cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Alllrrriiight guys, what’s going on? Listen, if it's about me getting the final blow I told you, my odds were just as likely.”

 

Raphael shook his head, “It’s has nothing to do with that. I had an idea and I discussed it with Mikey and he thought it was a good idea. But for this idea to work, we need you.”

 

Donnie continued to look between his two brothers, trying to figure out what they wanted to ask before they could even ask. “Why do I get the feeling I’m gonna regret asking you what it is?”

 

Raph took a deep breath before locking on to Donnie, “Can you make a serum that could temporarily make us human?”

 

Donnie let out a loud snort before laughing to himself. He smiled to himself before looking to Mikey and Raph, thinking he’d see them in the same reaction. But to his surprise, he was met with serious expressions. “Wait, you’re serious?”

 

Mikey rushed forward to Donnie, slightly bumping into the table with the test samples, “Dude -- think about this for a second! It would just be a night. We could experience what it’s like to live up there, then the next day we will be back to our regular, awesome selves! It's a modern day Sleeping Beauty, man!

 

“That’s Cinderella, numbnuts” Raph responded, shaking his head.

 

Mikey whirled at Raph, “Oh really now? How do **you** know that?” Raph leveled Mikey with a hard glare. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

Donnie stepped in between the two of them and held his hand up, “Hold up a minute. You guys want me to make a serum for us? But what about Leo?”

 

“What he don’t know won’t hurt him.” Raphael shrugged off Donnie’s statement. For this plan to succeed, it couldn’t have any sort of hiccup. And the only hiccup that comes in mind is Leonardo.

 

Mikey gave Raph a pensive look, “Well, I mean, maybe if we explain to him that it's temporarily he’ll be cool with it. Or maybe we can tell him once we already we make the serum, maybe that will change his mind?”

 

“I don’t wanna risk him not agreeing with us and shutting this whole thing down.” Raph passionately stated, “Would you rather experience human for a few hours or would you want to not hurt Leo’s feelings?”

 

_Is it worth it?_

 

“Is it even possible Donnie?” Mikey turned his attention back to Donnie, hope shining in his eyes, “Can you even do it?

 

Donnie turned towards his computer. He started pulling up the data from his original analysis. Sure it was only a few quicker tests since they were running against the clock with trying to stop Bebop and Rocksteady from finding the three pieces for that portal. Donnie got to the data that listed a partial reading of the structural breakdown of the serum. “Well, I would have to look into it a bit but I think if I manipulate these enzymes here just right…” The only sound for a few moments was Donnie typing out onto his computer until they heard a ding. “I could do it.” Mikey and Raph both let out huge grins. Donnie turned to them, giving a smile of his own. “I could do it but I need some time.”

 

“So we are at an agreement. We don’t say anything about our super secret plan to Leo or Sensei?” Mikey looked reassuringly at his two older brothers.

 

Donnie nodded towards Mikey, “Yeah. I mean as long they don’t confront me about it I won’t say anything.”

 

“We’re really doing this then” Raph said with a smirk and put it hand in the middle of the three of them. Donnie looked towards Raphael’s hand and smiled before placing his hand on top of Raph’s. “I’m never one to say no to a challenge.” Mikey then throws his hand on top of Donnie’s hand. “LET’S DO IT!” Mikey then puts his free hand under his chin in thought, “Well, its more like ‘LETS SUPPORT DONNIE DOING IT!’ Wait that came out wrong.”

 

Raph rolled his eyes then withdrew his hand from the pile and stomped out of the lab. Donnie turned away from Mikey and started typing on his computer. “I’m gonna get started on some preliminary runs. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

 

Mikey carefully made his way to Donnie’s side, making sure to not hit over anything. “So, how long are we talking D? Like a few hours long or like Special Edition Lord of the Rings marathon long?”

 

Donnie shrugged as he continued typing, not breaking his focus on the screen in front of him. “I don’t know it depends on how long it takes me to break down all the components within the serum and to manipulate it to do what we want it to do. But I would say it would take a few days.”

 

“What exactly would take a few days?” Leo’s sharp voice pierced the lab. Donnie and Mikey snapped their attention to the open door of the lab where Leo was leisurely leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Donnie’s eyes widened at the sight of Leo. _Oh my god. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows._ Leo looked impatiently between Mikey and Don, waiting for an answer. _Okay, Donnie calm down he doesn’t know. Play it cool._

 

“I’m trying to break this game for Mikey.” Mikey’s attention went to Donnie, the excuse already clicking in his mind. “Mikey can’t beat this level in a game so he wanted to skip the level. He wanted me to help him do that but I’m working on other stuff so I was just telling him it should take me a few days.”

 

Leo shook his head, letting out a sigh. Donnie and Mikey exchanged a quick nervous glance before Leo pushed himself off the door frame. “Mikey, you can probably beat the level yourself. Just leave Don to his work, alright?”

 

“Geez,” Mikey dramatically groaned, “I seek my older bro for guidance and you shut me down. Real bummer.”

 

“You’re trying to cheat.” Leo pointed out, chuckling under his breath “Come on, Mikey. You’ll feel much better if you figure it out yourself. Or train more like you should be doing.”

 

“Yeah, you know, option ‘A’ sounds way better right now.” Mikey chuckled, playfully commenting, “I’ll do the honor-bound way and just keep losing-- my world filled with shame until I can finally call myself a victor.”

 

“Ayoo, Fearless!” Raphael called, brushing past Mikey. “Are we going for that perimeter check or are you too busy pulingl that diamond out of your ass?”

 

“First of all, language.” Leonardo was quick to correct, sternly, “Second of all, our patrol isn’t for another few hours. You should be training- your block was weak last night.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, knowing his brother’s angle all too well. “Yeah, well, you’ve been looking a little stiff. I wonder why.”

 

Leonardo didn’t think twice before stepping closer to Raph, narrowing his eyes. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”  

 

“It means you need to need to lighten up or one day someone is gonna get a hit in and you’re gonna shatter cause you’re so wound up.”

 

Mikey quickly ran beside Raphael and Leonardo, trying to defuse the rising tension. “He’s got a point, brah. Worry leads to stress, stress leads to sadness, sadness leads to binge watching Titanic, binge watching Titanic leads to questionable behaviour which ultimate downward spiral that will totally be your downfall.” All three turtles were looking confusingly at Mikey, as if trying to figure out his train of thought. “Like, what was that thing that Greek god person who was having shoe problems?”

 

“Achilles” Donnie answered immediately, turning back to his computer. “But guys, I really don’t think my lab is the best place for you two to battle it out again for the 15th time this week.”

 

Mikey slapped Donnie on the shell, “Riiiiggght! Achilles!” Mikey then looked up towards the ceiling. “Wait, I totally had a point to this.”

 

“I appreciate your efforts, guys.” Leo brushed off the conversation. “It’s you three I should be worrying about.” Leo sighed deeply before heading out of the lab. “Alright, we’ll begin the patrol early tonight. Raph, you’re with me. Don, Mikey you guys get the second patrol.”

 

“That’s fine with me. Call us if you need anything!”

 

Leo nodded towards his younger two brothers. “Alright. You ready, Raph?”

 

Raph looked from Leonardo to Donatello and Michelangelo before nodding his head. “Yeah, let’s get this started.”   


/./././././././././././././././././././././

It was a just a regular quiet evening in the lair. Splinter was quietly enjoying his soap operas in his room, Raph and Mikey fighting over a high score in a game together and Leo went out to get updates from Captain Vincent with Casey. Leaving Donnie an opportunity to finally share his excitement with the others. Earlier in the day, he snuck notes to Raph and Mikey in their rooms to set up a meeting once Leo went out for the night.

 

It didn’t take long before the two came into his lab, Donnie eagerly jumped to his feet once they shut the door behind them. “Hey, guys, so I did it...I think.”

 

“For real?” Mikey whispered loudly, “Like not, ‘I think’ like the last time you thought you fixed the DVD player and it caught on fire?”

 

“Yeah,” Raphael cringed at the memory. “Fireball is definitely not what I want.”

 

“Really? That’s not what you told Casey the other night.” Mikey teased with a loud laugh.

 

“Can it, shell-for-brains.” Raphael didn’t hesitate to smack him upside.

 

“Well, it’s pretty hard to test.” Donnie returned on topic, reading through his paperwork .”But the preliminary runs show this should work. Oh, I also grabbed some things while I was out before.” Dropping the papers, he dragged over two garbage bags from a closet and dumped it out. Flowing out were sets of shirts, pants, and other items of clothing. “I don’t know what we would actually look like, so I grabbed a bunch of different sizes that I could find.”

 

“Hey, look.” Raph chuckled, pulling up a dress. “I found Mikey’s outfit.”

 

“Ha, very funny.” Mikey complained, ripping the dress out of his hand. His voice escalated as his eyes winded, “Wait, this isn’t gonna change us into chicks is it? I mean, I’d look totally hot in that dress but-!”

 

“I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t change our Y chromosome into an X one.” Donnie shrugged, smiling slightly. “I made sure that I didn’t alter that much DNA.”

 

“‘Pretty sure’?!” Mikey echoed dramatically, his eyes widening in horror.

 

“Is it risky, Donnie?” Raphael also showed some concern, shrugging uncomfortably at the thought of a possible ‘mistake’.

 

“I mean,” Mikey cut in, his own imagination taking a spin at his horrific expense. “Explaining to Leo why you’re gone for another hour is easy but like, I mean…” His tone grew more serious as he worryingly exchanged looks at the others. “What if this goes wrong? Like, maybe we should- I don’t know, maybe talk to Leo-?”

 

“ **_No_ **.” Raphael hissed, quickly to dismiss any thought of involving his older brother. He knew how Leo felt already, deep down not wanting any involvement or thought to the very possibility of becoming human. Maybe, he was just as scared as to what could happen. It was easier to think the other. “No, if he knows he is gonna stop this. If anything, I’ll go first. I’ll take the risk.”

 

“It should be safe, but…” Donnie hesitated, gluing his eyes to the ground before picking his head back up again. “I think I should go first. I made the serum, I thought it could be best if I do the trial run. Just to be sure.”

 

“You deserve it, D.” Mikey encouraged, putting his arm around Donnie. “You’ve been the one working your ass off on it. If it works, which it totally will, you should be the first one to go topside.”

 

“Yeah, you did all the work.” Raphael agreed, giving a short smile. “If Leo catches us, I would be satisfied if only you got to go.”

 

“Okay…Once I drink this, I want you to start the timer. It should only last a few short hours. Emphasis on the ‘if’...” Donnie watched as Raph walked over to the timer sitting by Donnie’s computer. Mikey took a few steps back, his eyes wide as Donnie grabbed the serum in the bottle. Taking a final deep breath, he nervously forced a wide grin as he shrugged. “Alright, bottoms up.”

  
/././././././././././././././././././././././././


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donatello is the first to experience humanity as Raphael and Michelangelo do their best to steer Leonardo away from their plans...

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

“ **_Whoa_ ** !” Mikey said breathlessly, his jaw dropping to the floor. Sure, he thought of the endless hopes of ever being able to actually be a part of the world. But his life wasn’t a comic book, and overtime he’s learned to let it go, especially for Don’s sake. Growing up he’d be the one to pester the genius into coming up with some way- arguing it wasn’t that hard for other comic heroes to do so. But after weeks of lecturing from Leo, a stern talking from Splinter, and a few smacks of annoyance from Raph- he let it go. At least, a part of him did. Now, it was happening right in front of him. He smiled as he exclaimed loudly, “Don! You totally did it!  **_Dude_ ** !” 

 

“What?” Donnie croaked, quick to examine himself before frantically panicking. “Do I have an extra limb somewhere?!” 

 

“Yup.” Raphael chuckled, awkwardly turning away before shaking his head. “Mikey, does Don have to re-explain the human anatomy to you **_again_ ** ?”

 

“NO!” Mikey cried defensively as he rolled his eyes, quick to dismiss before perking back up. “Ha, real funny. But, it actually worked! Look, D! You’re like, total model status!”

 

“Really?!” Donnie fumbled around on the ground for his glasses before slowly walking, unsteadily, towards the mirror to finally look at his new identity. He seemed taller than the average height for a guy his age with a slender figure. His dirty blonde hair was short, with a piece falling above his brown eyes. He slowly moved aside his hair, examining his face. He mumbled to himself, “Ah, no acne. I’m happy that part of my serum was definitely a success.” 

 

Quickly grabbing some clothes from the pile, he changed into a pair a jeans and a white t-shirt paired with a dark green flannel shirt. After a short nod of approval, he looked back over to his brothers who still had their back turned. Clearing his throat, he awkward stretched his arms out, “So? What do you think? Do I look the part?”

 

“Yeah,” Raph shrugged, his mind still adjusting to the dramatic size difference between himself and his brother. “I mean, I don’t follow how they dress nowadays but you seem pretty normal enough. Mikey probably would probably know.”

 

“Hm…” Mikey skipped over to Don, circling around him. “You can work the hipster, modern, edgy style for sure! Hold up!” Quickly removing the flannel, he happily wrapped it around Don’s waist and clapped his hands together. “BAM! Now you’re fresh.”

 

“But...how does this make sense? It’s a shirt, not a belt.”

 

“That’s what makes it so edgy- what is it? Is it a shirt? Can it be a belt? Who says it’s either?  **_You_ ** make the rules!” Mikey was pleased with his own narration, eagerly waiting for his older brother’s approval. He was only met with the un-amused glares from both. “Or, you can just wear it normally. That works too.”

 

Donnie offered a small smile, knowing all too well that Mikey was probably ten times more excited that even he was. Of course, they’d get their chances, but who was he to ruin their excitement? “No! This works. But, if I get cold since I’m warm blooded now- I’m gonna put it back on.”

 

“So,” Raphael spoke up. “How long are you  **_supposed_ ** to be like this, again?”

 

“A few hours, I believe. I should be back later tonight, hopefully-.”

 

A loud bang caught the three’s attention with wide eyes. Raphael was quick to the door before peering out, whispering, “Shit. he’s back early! Mikey, clean up the clothes and hide Don’s shell. I’ll distract ol’Fearless.” 

 

“Crap, crap, crap!” Luckily, Mikey was always quick on his feet. In one sweep, kicking the clothes on the floor with him before pushing Donnie straight into the closet with the clothes, despite Donnie’s colorful protest before the door slammed in his face. “Stay!”

 

“Guys?” Leonardo called out loud, quick to inspect the living area. Finding not one of his brothers brought a scowl on his face, irritably beginning to head toward the bedrooms. “Where is everyone?”

 

“Well, well.” Raphael stepped out of the lab, arms crossed. “Look who decided to finally come back. It’s our humbled leader, here to lead his lowly unworthy brothers.”

 

Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes. He was tired, and had enough on his mind as it is. “Wow, you’re more temperamental than usual. What is it  **_now_ ** ?” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Rap chuckled darkly, returning the ungrateful look. “Maybe I just missed the family meeting where it was voted on that you were the one to always meet with the Chief. What, me and the others aren’t good enough to represent ourselves? Or rather, represent  **_you_ ** .” 

 

“I’m looking out for the safety of this family!” Leonardo was quick to react, forcefully stepping forward. “You know, I bet you couldn’t even begin to wrap your head around the fact that you were seconds away from getting yourself, and Mikey, completely exposed and  **_killed_ ** .” 

 

“Oh, really? Am I the one who broke through the window at the police headquarters like a maniac? And, for the record, me and Mikey wouldn’t have gone out if  **_you_ ** didn’t try and control every little thing we did.” 

 

“We jumped in to save  **_you_ ** !” Leo matched his aggression, struggling to keep his own voice level. “See, that’s your problem -- you don’t think, Raph. And your ‘gut’ instinct almost got both of you killed. If we didn’t come in, what do you think would have happened? Do you even think about that? Because I do, every day! That’s why I go up! That’s why I do what I must to keep this family safe, and together.”

 

“Well,” Raphael’s voice went dangerously low, mocking with a small smirk. “If you ever gave us the chance to lead ourselves, we could too.”

 

“Leader? Again with this? Is this  **_really_ ** what you think this is about?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, I’m totally pretty hungry! Who wants pizza?” Mikey rushed over to the scene of the soon-to-be-crime. Quickly placing himself between the too with a forced smile. “I mean, I’m totally feeling a pepperoni pie right now. What do you two think?”

 

Raphael crossed his arms, subtly angling himself in front of the lab door to block Leo’s view of the lab. “Whatever.” 

 

“Fine.” Leonardo retreated, with a deep sigh. Mikey could tell his oldest brother was exhausted, and not just from going topside. He knew his oldest too well to know he internalizes more than he’ll say, but like Raph, he’s quick to dismiss. “I’m going to meditate. I’ll eat later.” 

 

“Okay…” Mikey hesitantly watch Leo walk past Raphael.

 

Leo shot a quick look at Raph before softly speaking, “Don’t forget to make sure Don eats too, okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Raphael allowed the moment of peace with a short nod. Leo didn’t bother to respond before heading over to the dojo. 

 

Mikey walked over to Raph, worryingly looking over from Leo to him. Mikey knew the burden Leo carries, and felt bad for him. Sure, Raph was mostly to pulling his leg- but that didn’t stop from feeling somewhat guilty for everything. Especially Leo. “So...For a distraction, that was pretty acted out.” 

 

“What can I say? Best acting comes from the heart.” Raphael leaned back into the lab, finding Donnie’s head subtly poking out from behind the closet. With a quick wave, Donnie hopped out and rushed toward a backpack.

 

“I still have my shell phone on me, so if anything comes up just let me know. But, uh, this is gonna be embarrassing but can one of you bring me to the surface? It’s just faster and...well, not like we have metro-cards or anything. Right?” 

 

Raphael and Mikey exchanged competitive glances. Quick to hold his hand out, Raphael shrugged, “Best two out of three?”

 

“You’re on!” Mikey enthusiastically exclaimed, quick to match the gesture. “Rock, Paper, HA-!”

 

Mikey created a rock, while Raph cursed at his scissor. “I got another shot. Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT-! HA! I win. Paper beats rock, dumbnuts.”

 

“Hello?” Donnie irritability exclaimed, “It’s not like I’m staying like this forever! I’m losing time here!”

 

“And I’m  **_not_ ** losing this match! So dumb, rock should totally crush paper. Fine, you’re on, Raphie! Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!”  

 

Both shot disapproving looks at they both created ‘rocks’. Raphael groaned, “The fuck, Mikey? Whatever. I’ll just take him.” 

 

“Woo! Victory!” Mikey boasted loudly, quick to silence himself as he darted back to the door. “Oh right...Leo’s here.”

 

“I swear,” Raphael intimidated, making sure to get in his youngest brother’s face. “If that pizza is gone when I get back. I’ll kill you, I won’t even care.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mikey shrugged off, quickly rushing over to Donnie and giving him a big hug. Adjusting his own size to his new brother’s he smiled, “Have fun, D! Do whatever, be safe, be edgy, meet some chicks, get their numbers, and be cool!” 

 

Donnie laughed as he released himself from Mikey’s grip. “Oh yeah, since that’s so natural for me.” Donnie turned back to face Raph. “Can you drop me off at the Museum of National History? I think it's closing soon and I would want to go before it closes.”

 

Raph laughed to himself has he scooped up his brother. “This is so weird, but hang tight Don.” 

/././././././././././././././././././././././././

“You sure you want me to leave you here?” Raph cautiously stated, glancing around the abandoned section of the subway terminal they had found.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. From the blueprints I’ve studied, I can take a right at that hallway and it will lead right into the part of the subway that’s in use. I’ll just wait for no one to be passing by and just go.” Donnie saw Raph didn’t look convinced. “You can wait here until I walk out, would that make you feel better?”

 

“Whatever.” Raph scoffed, but made no argument against staying. 

 

Donnie turned around to face the hallway and walked down it at a steady pace until he reached the slab of plastic dividing his old world of sneaking around and not being seen and his temporary new world of sunlight and people. He took a hold of the plastic and peeled it back slightly to observe the people walking to and from the trains. He waited a few minutes until there were only a few people walking by, all too engrossed in their music or phones to notice him. Before leaving he made one last look at Raph, who was looking intently at him. “I’ll call you when I’m ready for you to pick me up. Get back safe.” Without waiting a response, Donnie smoothly moved back the plastic and glided out into the subway. 

 

Donnie was trying to act as calm as possible, just in case someone did see him walk out. He figured the calmer his was, the more likely they would think he was supposed to be back there.  _ Yeah, little do they know I actually do. Just not in the way they would be thinking. _ After a few turns, he walked up a small flight of stairs which opened up towards Central Park. Donnie gapped around him, looking up towards the buildings then towards Central Park. It’s not like he’s never  _ seen _ New York City. He lives there and there were countless nights where him and his brothers would run around the city. But being down here on the street was a whole different feeling from seeing the city from above. 

 

A bump from behind jolted Donnie from his thoughts. 

 

“Get outta the way, asshole! Some people are trying to get home!”

 

Donnie was shocked at the outburst and quickly started walking the museum. He should have known this would have been rush hour. The blaring of the horns are definitely louder down here then in the sewers or above. At least the life of a turtle had some benefits after all. 

 

Donnie took a quick glance at his watch, he only had 45 minutes to explore the museum before it would close. Donnie has been wanting to go to this museum for the longest time, and he definitely wasn’t gonna miss it. He quickly made his way into the museum and took a moment to just take it all in. It was definitely much grander than he imagined it would be. Donnie grabbed a map, pulled his notebook out from his backpack, then walked towards the exhibits.

 

He stepped forward to each exhibit he passed and recorded as much information as he could. He sketched some of the designs of ancient pottery they had and wrote down other fact about the animals from so long ago. ‘ _ Heh, maybe I’ll go check out how accurate their turtle’s exhibit is.’ _

 

He made his way through the still crowded halls until he reached a familiar area. Planets and space rocks hung from various points of the room. This was the exhibit Leo and himself broke into, trying to uncover what Bebop and Rocksteady were after. He navigated his way towards the rock that once held the one of the three components needed to build that beacon for the Kragan. Once he rounded a corner, he froze in his place. Cops were scattered through the room, keeping some sort of perimeter around the rock. All the cops were uniformed, except for one donning a leather jacket and talking to someone dressed like a tour guide. Donnie completely still at the realization of who was there.

 

Casey Jones.

 

“Sir,” Casey dragged out, “I just need to do a quick sweep of this exhibit. I know it’s almost closing time but they could always come back tomorrow. It’s really not a huge deal.”

 

The tour guide dressed man gave Casey an annoyed glare. “It’s been weeks since the break in and  _ now _ they send someone out here?! We have hundreds of people each day showing up and we’ve had to cut of this exhibit from them because of you! How you guys are this late is completely unacceptable!”

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Casey responded genuinely, “We’ll be done and out of our hair before you know it.” Without waiting to hear his response, Casey turned around and walked towards the front of the room, rolling his eyes as he walked. Donnie heard Casey whisper, “Geez, you’d think people here were more understanding of time.”

 

Donnie softly chuckled at the statement which caused Casey to glance over in his direction. Donnie held back a gasp as Casey holds the stare. Donnie turns away, trying to steady his breath.  _ ‘Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.’ _ Suddenly as quickly as his panic came, it left. He’s human now. There would be no way Casey would recognize him.

 

“Hey, you, kid!” 

 

Donnie slowly turned back around to see Casey standing only a few feet in front of him. He couldn’t say anything so he just pointed to himself in confusion. 

 

“Yes, you.” Casey stated, “Do you happen to have a map with you. I’m just looking for the some of the names of the exhibits in here and I don’t think that guy over there is willing to assist me at the moment.” Casey had pointed out the man he was arguing with earlier then turned to Donnie expectantly.

 

“Uh, sure.” Donnie opened his notebook and flipped through a few pages before he found the map he had stuck in their earlier. He handed it over to Casey, who quickly started flipping through the map. Donnie could see the confusion slowly etch onto Casey’s face. 

 

_ ‘Should I help him?’ _ Before he could tell himself it was a bad idea, Donnie flipped the map over to the section that described the room they were in. “I think this is the area we are in right now.”

 

Casey nodded his head and smiled, “Thanks, man. Never really got the hang of these kinds of maps.” He turned to face the space trying to see which exhibits were in the room. Casey quickly looked over his shoulder, “Are you visiting?”

 

Donnie glanced around quickly, realizing that Casey was talking to him again. “Uh, I live in the area but this is my first time at the museum.” Donnie laughed to himself, “You know what they say, tourists see more of the city then the people who actually live in it.”

 

Casey chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it’s probably a good idea to get out there and see it all. Especially since all that stuff that happened a few weeks ago.” 

 

“Y-yeah, it’s definitely been crazy after that ship in the sky. That was definitely, uhh--”  _ C’mon, Donnie! Think of something hip to say! What would Mikey say? _ “Totally wack, man. I mean what’s next? Giant turtles?”  _ Ehhh, that might have been a little too close to home. _

 

Casey stopped looking around then gave him a strange look. After a few moments, Casey shook his head and directed his attention back towards the map. “Yeah, weird stuff is going on. But, we're doing everything we can do secure the area and try to prevent it from happening again.”

 

Donnie nodded then looked towards his clock, he only had 20 minutes before he museum closed. There was definitely so much he still needed to see. “I’ll let you get back to your job,” Casey moved to return the map but Donnie shook his hand, “You can keep the map, I already memorized the layout of this place” 

Donnie readjusted his glasses before giving a small wave. “It was nice speaking with you, sir.”

 

Donnie turned away and starting walking when he heard Casey call out to him. “Hey, this is gonna sound strange but have we ever met before?”

 

_ Crap crap crap crap crap crap. Breathe and calm down, Donnie. You can handle this. He doesn't know. _

 

Donnie turned back towards Casey and smiled, “Oh, I don’t think so. I’m just a lowly college student trying to learn a bit more. But it’s New York City, so I guess we could have passed each other on the streets.”

 

“Right, right.” Casey let out a breathe. “You just reminded me of someone I know. But thanks for the map and enjoy the rest of you day.” With a final wave, Casey walked away and towards the center of the exhibit. 

 

When he walked away, Donnie let out a breathe of relief as he quickly headed towards the exit of the section.  _ I’m almost done this with. What do I even do next? _ As if he asked this question out loud, Donnie spotted a brightly colored flyer on the ground. Upon further examination, he saw it was advertising a science talk at NYU held by a Dr. Rockell tonight. Donnie took a quick glance of the watch, it was in an hour.. 

 

_ Looks like I have something to do now. _

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Donnie never pictured himself sitting with hundreds of other liked minds. Sure, if he considered one of the many online webinars that he attended via his laptop. But this was different. He eagerly jotted down any notes he can get, completely lost in the lecture. It was more than that, though. It was the fact he was a part of a community, not just his family’s. Minds who just wanted to learn how to change the world for the better. He thought of Stockman for a moment, and the loss potential that would have been for good. The lecturer, Dr. Rockwell was just as brilliant if not more so in his work in genetic modification. But he was humble, and didn’t brag about his own work -- but the potential that the audience, even himself, can achieve. Donnie knew his time was nearing the end, as did Rockwell as he concluded his speech. “If anyone has any more questions, please feel free to come down and ask. Thank you for your time.”

 

Donnie nervously scanned the large crowd, without a single peep from anyone.  _ Well, I’m only human once!  _ Gathering up every ounce of energy, and nerve, that he had he quickly rose from his seat in the back and made his way down to the front. Attempting to ignore the stares of the audience as they began to exit, he nervously cleared his throat as he approached the stage. “Excuse me, Dr. Rockwell? I just have one quick question about what you mentioned earlier,” Donnie quickly opened his notebook, flipping numerous pages, “You said that it’s possible for genetic modification to occur temporarily, but do you know of any adverse effect that would cause for whatever is getting modified? For instance, if you do it too often your genes will get damaged or would they just not revert back to their original state?”

 

Dr. Rockwell looked impressed, curiously leaning forward from his podium as he studied him. “No, this sort of research is fairly new and I’m...actually in the process of conducting those experiments now. Are you a student here?” 

 

“No.” Donnie quickly shook his head, “No, I was just passing through and I saw a flyer for your lecture and I’m interested in the topic, thus...here I am.” 

 

“Well, I know this is quite unorthodox but would you be interested in becoming a research assistant for me with this project?” Rockwell chuckled to himself, “I know, usually I offer these to students but you seem well educated enough. Of course, I need to have your resume and credentials but it’s very rare these days to find kids who are so passionate as yourself to be part of this project.”

 

Donnie’s eyes widened. Could there actually be a chance to become human a second time? Maybe he could be part of something bigger! He knew he’d had to cook up a resume, and send all the certificates he received online- but he wouldn’t let an opportunity like this pass up. “I...I would love to, sir! But...I wouldn’t be able to come in and perform anything. I...I’m not from the area.” 

 

“That’s quite alright, many of my colleagues are from around the globe!” Rockwell smiled warmly, returning back to the floor as he handed him a small card. “Here’s my information. We can exchange through email and share data through a private link. I look forward to working with you- Oh, my, I’m so sorry. I didn’t get your name?”

 

He hesitated for a moment, a name like his would certainly stand out. But, he went with his gut. “Donatello. Everyone usually calls me Donnie. Thank you so much for this opportunity, Mr. Rockwell. I can’t wait!”

 

“Of course, Donatello.” His smile turned into a worried frown, “You aren’t looking too well. Rather sickly green, maybe you should join me for refreshments in the lobby we can talk more! I can tell you about my trips in Japan…!”

 

_ Shit! Shit!  _

 

“I’m so sorry, sir, I have to run. But thank you! I’ll email you the first chance I get!” With a final wave he rushed out the backdoor, frantically texting Raph. 

 

_ “Pick me up by our drop off point.”  _

 

He allowed himself a final breath of fresh air before making his way closer to home. He wouldn’t allow himself to grieve over the loss potential he could have spend the rest of the day, but rather smile and enjoy the few moments he had left before returning to his life...

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././

Michelangelo considered himself pretty good at distracting, especially when he had a say in how to do it. He figured the only way he could actually  _ keep _ Leonardo distracted long enough was through a game. Just a few rounds, he figured, then Raph should be back with Donnie in no time. Now he found himself remembering why Leo isn’t the best at shooter-games. 

 

“Leo, don’t bother with a sneak attack!” Mikey dramatically complained, crossing his arms as he his avatar waited on the other side of the arena. “Let’s just ambush em’ together! Just go in for it!”

 

“Why would we do that when we can do it one by one?” Leonardo countered, moving his player stealthily around the corner of a platform.  

 

“Cause it won’t look as cool as  **_this_ ** !” Mikey raced his avatar across the screen in a blazing glory, only to be short met with a grenade that blew his character into pieces. Mikey cried out dramatically as a ‘Game Over’ flashed on the screen. “How was I supposed to know that dude was totally armed?”  

 

“Well, that was an anticlimactic experience. Maybe next time you’ll listen to a little tactical advice?” Leo teased before glancing down at his shell-cell. “I didn’t even realize how late it was. Don should have been home by now…”

 

“Naw, don’t worry so much.” Mikey offered, “Come on! Let’s do another round! I’ll follow by your rules this time, ol’Fearless one!”  

 

“I should just check in to see where he is.”

 

“Check?” Mikey echoed nervously, anxiously watching Leo tap his screen.

 

“Remember how Raph was able to find us before upstate? Don installed a GPS awhile back into our phones, just in case we ever get separated.”

 

Mikey’s eyes grew wide at the sudden realization as his memory began to click off like light bulbs. How could he have forgotten? His mind quickly raced as he desperately tried to recover, “Uh, that’s a little extreme, isn’t it? Can’t you just call him like old school? What if he’s on a hot date?”  _ Literally.  _

 

“I am being serious, Mikey.”

 

“So am I!”

 

“I’m checking.” 

 

Mikey frantically, and mentally, pleaded for his brothers to return. Until then, he knew he had to stop Leo from finding Don’s location- just in case. Quickly dashing to his soda beside him, he held his breath as he ‘accidentally’ fumbled the drink straight into Leo’s phone. “ **_Crap_ ** ! I’m sorry Leo!” 

 

“Mikey!” Leonardo hissed, as he shook off as much of the drink as he could. With little success, he shook his head, “How did-?”

 

“My bad, Leo. Really.” Mikey said apologetically. He did feel bad for wrecking his older brother’s phone, especially when he had good intentions in hopes of just checking in with Donnie. “I’ll fix it-!”

 

“It’s fine, it happens…” Leo said dismissively, hoping back on his feet. “I’ll just put it in rice or something. That’s what Don said, I think? Just give me your phone and I’ll check.” 

 

_ Yeah, no, sorry, Leo but I’m not ruining my phone.  _ “Uh, mine died a while ago.”

 

“Again? What have I told you about wasting your battery on that stupid game?”

 

“Hey!” Mikey defended, “ _ Pokemon Go  _ is not stupid, first of all, I’m nearly a master. Second of all, we’re in no immediate danger and it wouldn’t kill me to have some fun for a bit before another alien invasion or whatever happens!” 

 

“Well you better make sure it’s charged, because I’m going to do a perimeter check. Stay here in case Don comes home.” Leo began making his way toward the dojo to retrieve his weapons, giving Mikey a quick chance to quickly reach over to his phone.

 

_ “Dude, where you at? Leo’s about to leave.”  _ Mikey quickly texted. It wasn’t long before a swift reply came.

 

_ “You had one job, bro. Keep Leo there. I have Don, but he hasn’t completely turned back yet. Need more time.”  _

 

Mikey groaned quietly to himself, burying his face in his hands. He was running out of options to keep Leo around. He had only one idea left, and hoped his acting skills would pay off. Dashing back to Leo, he faked a limp as he dramatically held his side, moaning, “Leo, I don’t feel good…”

 

Leo wasn’t too easily moved. He took one quick look before walking past him. “I am not picking up more pizza. And no, you’re not going to guilt trip me into doing it.”

 

Mikey scowled a face behind Leo’s back. How could Leo be so dismissive when he was practically dying? He had to sell it better! Grabbing Leo’s arm, he let himself stumble a bit into him before crying out, “Leo, please, my head really hurts! I feel like it’s on fire! It hurts, Leo!”

 

Mikey’s acting had paid off, much to his guilt, as Leo softened his gaze and held him up straight. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, what’s wrong? Did you eat something old? Do you feel sick-?”

 

“Leo, I can’t see! It’s all fading to black!” Mikey cried out, keeping one eye opened he watched as Raphael walked back into the lair. 

 

Immediately halting the act, he calmly recovered, “Actually, I must have just had a wicked headache. I’m good. It’s a miracle!”

 

Leonardo followed Mikey’s gaze over to Raph, immediately returning to Mikey with a stern look. “Alright, what’s going on here?”

 

Raph shrugged, “Are you asking me? Bro, I just got back.”

 

“Fine.” Leonardo sighed, dismissing his own confusion. “It doesn’t matter. Don isn’t home yet, and since Mikey messed up my phone and his is dead- can you please call him and check up on him?”

 

“What are you talking about? He’s back, in his lab. You didn’t see him…?”

 

Leo shot a skeptical look over a Raph before quickly pacing over to Don’s lab. Much to his surprise, he found his younger brother right at his desk typing away. Leo didn’t know what bothered him more- his brother somehow sneaking past him, or that something was definitely going on.

 

Donnie quickly turned around with a confused look, as he offered a small smile. “Oh, hey! What’s up, Leo?”

 

Leo didn’t want lower his defense, skeptical watching his brother. “When...Did you get back?”

 

“Not too long ago,” Donnie said, as a matter-of-factly, “You and Mikey were playing some game. I didn't want to interrupt.” 

 

“Right…” Leo paused, firming his stance. “You were gone for a while, Don. You should have called, you know better.”

 

Donnie grimaced, a guilty frown stretched. “Sorry, I just lost track of time.”

 

“Alright,” Leonardo sighed, softening. He was well aware of Donnie’s tendencies to get caught up in his work, especially when gathering new equipment. But a part of him couldn’t let go of the worry he felt. Even after everything that happened over the past two years, he still couldn’t help but worry with his brothers going off on their own at times. He trusted them, without a doubt. 

 

That still didn’t ease his mind. “Look, just don’t do it again. Oh, and Mikey messed up my phone. Can you take a look at it when you can? I, uh, put it in rice? And you,” Leo glared back over at Mikey, “are being more weird than you normally are. I think some good extra training tonight would do you good to help clear your head.”

 

“ **_What_ ** ? That’s so unfair, bro.” Mikey loudly complained, hanging his head before shooting a dangerous look at Raphael. Mikey was only met with a low chuckle from Raph, knowing his brother got his message loud and clear.

 

“I’ll fix your phone first thing in the morning. I had a long day, I’m probably just gonna go to bed soon.”

 

“That’s fine, thanks Don. Just get some rest, okay? We still have normal training tomorrow.” Leo offered a small smile to Don before turning back over to Raphael with a frown. “And where did you go off to? I’d appreciate it more if everyone checks in before and after they leave.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, mom.” Raphael rolled his eyes, “I totally forgot to get your permission to live my life. How foolish of me.”

 

“Of course, Raph, always thinking of yourself first- some thing never change.” Leo scoffed, intentionally bumping past Raph before grabbing Mikey’s arm. “Come on, we’re going.”

 

“Can I get a raincheck?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah, didn’t think so…” Mikey defeated, shooting back one last desperate look at his older brothers before being dragged away. 

/././././././././././././././././././././././

Although every aching part of his body was complaining at how he was ended up with the punishment, Michelangelo still couldn’t shake the guilt. Sure, Splinter pushes each of them hard enough to train. But, it was always different with Leonardo. It still is  **_so_ ** different with Leo. Mikey didn’t mind, nor did he want to think about the burden Leo has to carry for their family. But lying to Leo still doesn’t sit right with him. 

 

That’s why when Donnie slipped a note into Mikey’s video game cover to have a secret meeting late that night, and he  **_almost_ ** considered telling Leo. Mikey was beyond ecstatic that the mutagen worked, let alone allowed Donnie to actually go topside and enjoy living. But a part of him just wanted Leo to be a part of it, a part of their excitement. After everything that went down at the police station, what hurt Mikey the most was knowing how close he and Raph were to getting hurt. But, the hurt in Leo’s eyes when he found out what they did, and all the fighting that came after.

 

Mikey knew better, and he for sure wasn’t going to take away Raph’s or his chance to actually experience being human. To blend in with the crowd without people being terrified of you. Even if it was for a few hours, Mikey just had to know what that was like. 

 

Since they really couldn’t do much in the day, and usually spend their evenings on patrol, their sleeping schedules were usually uncommon for “normal” people. Mikey knew training would start later in the afternoon, giving him the whole morning to sneak off to wake up Raph early enough so that Leo and Splinter wouldn’t be awake. Lucky for him, Leo usually sleeps with the door slightly opened. Most likely because his hearing is almost as sharp as Splinter’s, making Mikey’s gut slowly turn when he poked his head in Leo’s room. Mikey took a sigh of relief, at least Leo was still sleeping. 

 

Carefully, he tiptoed out of Leo’s room and snuck into Raph’s. Normally, he’d be met with a door slammed in his face or the gut fear that if Raph knew he was in his room he’d be met with a smack upside the head. Instead, he found his older brother sleeping- loudly. Mikey quieting groaned as he rushed over to his bed, carefully poking his face, “Pst! Raph!”

 

Raph growled under his pillow, not even bothering to pick up his head. “This better be good, Mikey…”

 

“Don wanted to meet! You know, to talk about what happened!” 

 

Letting out a slow, deep breath, he slowly sat up. “Alright, where? Leo’s not around?”

 

“One, in Don’s lab. Two, sleepin’ like a baby!”

 

“Okay, let’s go. Quietly!” Raph emphasized with a nod, jumping out of bed. 

 

“Yeah!” Mikey hyped, whispering, “Let’s not get caught by Splinter this time.”

 

“Yeah, and don’t spit in my eye this time.” Raphael retorted, carefully following behind Mikey. Once they were close enough to Don’s lab, Mikey too a dramatic tumble right in. Raphael only rolled his eyes at the dramatic show off, walking behind. Donatello, unsurprisingly, was still sitting up at his desk working on his computer. 

 

“Hey, guys! I’m just tweaking the serum a bit. Making it last a bit longer and, hopefully, altering the height a bit. I was a little too tall, I just gotta readjust it. Hopefully.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Mumbo science jumbo.” Mikey dismissed, rushing over to grab a chair and wheel it over to Don, excitedly. “How  **_was_ ** it, though? Did you totally meet a hot chick? Did you skydive off the Empire State Building? Spill, dude!”

 

Shaking his head, Donnie was quick to match his own excitement. “No, even better! I got to speak with one of the leading scientists in genetic mutation and manipulation- AND- I get to work with him! I learned so much! Look!” Don reached over to his desk, gleefully flashing his opened notebook to his brothers. 

 

Raphael squinted down at the jumble of words, attempting to understand anything that Donnie had scribbled down. Donnie was eagerly awaiting a reaction, meeting Raph’s gaze with a wide smile. Donnie’s pure enthusiasm alone was enough, even though Raph didn’t understand a word of what was written. Patting Donnie’s shell he returned the smile, “That’s great, man!”

 

Mikey was on the same level as Raph, he too was thrilled, giving him a big hug. “Wow! Dude, that’s sick! You’re like science famous!” 

 

“Yeah! I think so too!” Donnie smiled, “But aside from that...The experience was just...indescribable. To be able to walk around and have people ignore you! It’s great. Oh, but I did run into Casey today too -- but, don’t worry! He didn’t know it was me. I mean...there was a slight chance I reminded him of well, me, but the chance that he independently thought I had turned into a human and went to the museum are slim to none.” 

 

“Well, it  **_is_ ** Casey.” Mikey teased, “He probably didn’t even put that together!” 

 

Raphael huffed, crossing his arms. Casey wasn’t a bad guy, but Raph was still feeling him out. Since he was rushed into their group, Raph still kept his guard up. “What was he even doing there?”

 

“He was investigating where one of the pieces used to summon the Kraang. Leo must have told him where we got it earlier, and told him to cover it up. But, let’s get down to why I called this meeting in the first place!” Donnie rushed over to his workbench before grabbing the serum and placing it down on his desk in front of them. “Who goes next?”

 

A moment of silence felt like an eternity to Mikey as he eyed the serum, then back to Raph. “Uh...Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

 

“No! Not that game!” Raphael grumbled before looking back at Donnie. “Fine. Don, pick a number between one to ten. The first turtle to pick right number goes. Seem fair?”

 

“You just don’t wanna lose again to me.” Mikey smirked, “Works for me! Let’s do it!”

 

“Alright,” Donnie mused, staring up at the ceiling before saying, “Okay, I got one. Raph, you go first.” 

 

“Four.” Raphael said confidently.

 

“Nope, I can see your reasons but no.” Donnie smiled to Mikey, “Your turn.”

 

“Uh…Seven?”

 

Donnie’s eyes widened. “Yeah, that’s right.”

 

Underneath Mikey’s, quiet-as-can-be-cheering, Raph grumbled. “Figures.”

 

“No way! HA! Yes! I get to go!”

 

Raphael was quick to end it, putting his hand over his mouth he trapped him in a headlock. “Shut. Up. Do you want to wake Leo?”

 

“No!” Mikey whispered loudly, “Besides, Splinter would probably catch us first. And you’re just jealous cause- I get to go! I get to go!” 

 

“I’ll hold onto the serum here. You can take it around 4PM, or something like that. I’ll keep Leo busy by letting him help me with some of my equipment upgrades while Raph takes you topside.”

 

“Ugh, can’t I just go now?” Mikey complained, fighting out of Raph’s grasp before eying the serum intensely. “I can’t wait the whole day…”

 

“Well too bad, bro.” Raphael grabbed his arm. “Come on, we should get back to bed. Don’t want Leo getting suspicious if he wakes up and finds us here.”

 

“Right, that would totally blow…”

 

And the three of them knew it would. As Leonardo could imagine, as he watched in disbelief behind the slightly opened door before rushing back off into his own room- trying to piece together everything he heard. 

  
/./././././././././././././././././././././././././


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so happy to bring you the next chapter! We first want to thank all of you for your support and patience! As always, we look forward to sharing the next chapter with you all very shortly!

/./././././././././././././././././././

“Again, my sons.” 

 

Splinter heard all of his sons sigh as they went into another rep of their individualized routines. He slowly walked around the room, observing their movements. Raph was at a hanging punching bag hitting the bag and gracefully dodging the bag as it would swing back towards him. Raph was a hard hitter, but needed to be reminded that softer movements are still necessary. Next to him was Mikey, skillfully maneuvering his nunchucks around as he aimed to his small bullseyes located on a work out post. Mikey needed to express himself, but needed to be focused. Donatello was next, with bouncing two balls on either end of his stick. Donatello was brilliant in all areas of since, but needed to know that sometimes just a simple solution was the best one. Last, Leo was in the corner, holding still until a baseball shot out towards him and he sliced it as it approached him. Leo was in control, but needed to know some unpredictable things can happen. 

 

Nothing was out of the ordinary with the workout, other than attitude of all his sons. Donatello was being a little sluggish, Raphael looked more on edge, Michelangelo seemed to be trying to act too cool, and Leonardo looking more tense than normal.  So even though the workout was fine, something was not right. Splinter held out his hand and all four turtles stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him.

 

“My sons,” Splinter started, “the activity on the street have finally begun to go still since the invasion has happened. This has given us more time together as a family, to learn from one another as well as teach each other.” He took a look around and sighed, “But, I fear you are all becoming distant with each other. I know you are growing up, having your own dreams, ideas, and personalities. And I support each and every one of them. But, at the end of the day...you must remember your family.”

 

All the turtles looked back at him in a combination of confusion and concern. Mikey was the first to step forward, “Uh, are we getting sent somewhere?” Splinter gave Mikey a small smile as he approahced him and placed a hand on his shell.

 

“No, my son, but I was just thinking about your futures. Our future. Perhaps, the time has come to start to make your own paths.”

 

“Is everything okay with you?” Raph stepped closer, concern clearly visible on his face. “Are you sick, Sensei?” Splinter opened his mouth to reply when a thermometer was placed inside. Donnie was suddenly next to him, typing around on the computer he kept attached to his wrist. “I want you to give me a thumbs up if I say any symptoms that you may be experiencing.”

 

Splinter shook his head as he removed the thermometer from his mouth and gave it back to Donnie. “No, no. Please be assured that I am fine. I’m merely being, what do people call it, ‘devil’s advocate’. I want each of you to be happy with your life and the choices you, as individuals, make. Family is permanent, but you’re dreams...they are fleeting. You must go and get them, wherever they may be.”

 

All the turtles stared at their father confusingly. They took a second to glance at each other, trying to see who would be the first to respond to him. Mikey took a breath and stepped forwards, taking one for the team. “I mean...not like we can go much of anywhere. Why would we go anywhere?”

 

“With all due respect, Sensei” Leo sternly added, “our place is here. That how it always was, and how it was always will be. This is our home and we have a duty to protect it. We don’t have time to waste to be distracted in dreams. It is unrealistic to think that any of them can actually be accomplished and it will only deter us from our cause for it.” Leo stood up straighter, looking Splinter in the eyes. “You taught us better than that, sir.”

 

Splinter tired to suppress his shock at his eldest’s answer.  He glanced around the room, trying to see if what Leo said resonated with the others. When he saw their faces and that it didn’t show a disagreement, Splinter let out a sigh. “I see.” With that, he got up and turned towards his rooms. “Lessons are over for today. I’m going to mediate.”

 

Splinter went into his mediation room and before any of the other turtles could follow, Leo quickly followed him into the room. 

 

“Sensi!” Leo slowed down when Splinter turned around and settled onto his pillow. “I’m sorry I spoke out of line.”

 

Splinter held out his hand to him, “You have a right to speak however you like, Leonardo. You are concerned and dedicated to you and your brothers’ cause that fact is abundantly clear. You hold family in very high regard. You wish to shelter them, protect them. But sometimes when you intervene too much you prevent them from living their lives to their potential.”

 

Leo had taken a step back, insulted at his words. “Intervene? Is that what you think I’m doing?” Hardened, Leo took a knee in front of his father. “We went through this already, Sensei. I gave them a choice on whether or not we should become human or not. Why should we keep having a discussion on the same topic when the answer,” Leonardo pauses, contemplating whether or not to express his suspicions of what his brothers were doing. He took a breath, deciding in that moment what to say, “...when the answer doesn’t change.”

 

Splinter looked sympathetic at Leo. “Yes, you gave them a choice. But deep down, did you really give them one? But the blame does not belong to you, it belongs to me.” Leo shook his head furiously but Splinter simply held his hand up. “I realise that I have raised you all using fear. Fear of what could happen if you caught. I was wondering if this choice I made had affected you four negatively.” Splinter stood up and put a hand on his son’s shell. “I know your heart, Leonardo. You are acting from the right place but if your brothers would want a different life, would you do that same?”

 

Leo thought about it for a few moments since he didn’t really think too much on it before. The answer was always simple to him. His life was here, why would he want anything different? “No, I wouldn’t.” He started off confidently, but his voice got softer as he spoke, “I... I wouldn’t know how to be. This is who I am, who I have always been. Becoming something different, like human, would give us a lot more freedom but it would bring so many more risks. Risks that I wouldn’t know how to protect them from.” Leo cast his eyes away from Splinter’s. “I wouldn’t know what to do if I couldn’t protect them.” Leo sadly looked at his Sensei again, “Do you think the real reason they said no was for me?”

 

Splinter smiled at Leo and gave him another pat on the shell. “Your brothers love you fiercely, even they aren’t upfront about it. I appointed you the leader of your group not to control them, but to guide them. You must be a positive influence on your brothers but you must also let them have their own dreams. Being human may not be a reality now, but it very well could be if you wish to do that.”

 

Leo stood up, shaking his head in furiously. “Family comes above everything, no matter what. That's what you taught us. Filling their heads with the fantasies of a future that’s not possible is not looking out for their best interest.” Leo stormed towards the door, not completely exiting the room. He turned towards Splinter, “I know the truth and have accepted it. Eventually, they will too.” With that Leo left the room. 

/././././././././././././././

“So, should we be taking bets on what do you think is going on in there?” Mikey leaned his head towards Splinter’s room. “Do you think Leo is yelling some more? Sensei just took what he was saying before.”

 

Raph huffed as he started another rep on the punching bag, “Well, it’s about time he dealt with the problems he helped create.” Raph stopped punching the bag and winced at his own comment. He took a deep breath before starting to punch the bag again. “Not that I want Sensei to be on the receiving end of Leo’s unwavering mentality.”

 

Mikey leaned in close to Raph, trying to avoid the swaying of the bag. “Is it bad that I kinda feel bad about all this? Like why would Sensei bring this stuff up?” Mikey looked back and forth before looking to Raph again, “What if Sensei is lying about being sick?”

 

Donnie inserted himself on the opposite side of Raph, “Do you think there is a possibility that Sensei knows what we’re up to?”

 

“No way,” Raph scoffed, “He probably just noticed Leo being more insufferable than usual and wants us to make up.”

 

Mikey started to bounce around on his heels, “Let’s move the discussion to something more fun, like my night! When do you think I can go?!”

 

Shaking his head, Donnie glanced down at his watch, “Hmm, I mean we can get you out by 3 then you should be good until about 9 tonight. I tried to extend the time from my experience but I didn’t want to tamper with it too much.”

 

“Sweet! Oh man, I’m so pumped! I don’t think I can wait another second!” 

 

“Keep it down.” Raph whispered dangerously, slapping Mikey’s attention to the other side of the room. “Leo’s coming, keep it cool.” 

 

Leonardo stormed out of Splinter’s room in a swift, but loud motion. It wasn’t long before he noticed his younger brothers gathered in the corner of the rec room. His direction shifted, marching closer to them as he looked around the room. “What’s going on here?”

 

“Is Sensei doing okay?” Donatello was quick to cut Leo’s temper into a more concerning tone, thinking first of his aging father. Even practically being the “second in command”, Donnie knew anything with Splinter was always first told through Leonardo. Whether it was because of him being leader, or the oldest- it’s just the way things have been. “We were waiting to see if you had any news.”

 

Leonardo spoke curtly, “You can talk to him yourself, you know. Wouldn’t kill you to get out and socialize every once in awhile.” 

 

“I told them to hold back.” Raphael asserted, stepping in front of his younger brother. He did his best to keep his voice level, feeling his anger rising at Leonardo’s new attitude. “Didn’t want to overwhelm Sensei- you know, unlike what you normally do.” 

 

“Right, and you’d know wouldn’t you?” Leonardo matched Raphael’s tone, focusing his attention back on Don and Mikey. “Change of plans. We’re doing extra training tonight and another patrol round so I expect all of you to be here ready to work.”

 

“Patrol?  **_Tonight_ ** ?” Mikey’s voice cracked, desperately looking to Donnie for assistance. His voice softened, already feeling defeated. “But, didn’t we do that last week? Tonight’s supposed to be- uh-  **_not_ ** that!”

 

“Yeah, I was planning on going out to fix some of my sensors later. There has been some interference lately, I was going to ask if someone could come help me out. Best have our comm’s and connection as best as they could- just in case.”

 

“Fine, forget it.” Leonardo scoffed, “Some team, huh?”

 

Mikey bit his lip, feeling guilty for pretty much rejecting Leo. As much as he didn’t want Leo feeling bad, he couldn’t risk having his moment be taken away. He offered a small smile, shrugging simply, “Leo, it’s ok. It’s not a big deal, the city’s still quiet since the invasion.”

 

Raphael couldn’t sit through much any longer, “You got something to say? Just say it.”

 

“I  **_said_ ** we’re patrolling tonight. You choose to not be involved in this team, then don’t.” Before Leonardo could continue, his gaze went down onto his belt. Quickly retrieving the phone he flipped it open, irritably, “What?...Sorry, Captain. Yeah, sure thing. I’ll be there.” Hanging up his phone, he sighed. “I’m leaving. You all can do whatever you want, like always.” 

 

Raph couldn’t hold it back any more, venomously replying, “Yeah, and you go yelling out orders - like always. When did we stop being your brothers and become just soilders to you?”

 

Leonardo avoided his brother’s glance, pacing out of the room and out toward the sewers before he could even dare say what his gut told him to do. He knew better, he  **_should_ ** be doing better. Holding his head, and his pride, up high- he kept focused on his task at hand, leaving his brothers speechless.

 

Mikey broke the silence, “So...yeah, I’m ready to head out now.” 

 

“Don’t worry about Leo,” Donnie ensured, “I can say I’m taking you with me to help fix the sensors. I can do it on my own just fine, but Leo doesn't need to know. But that would mean for you, Raph…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Raphael huffed, “I’ll try to push Leo off the roof.”

 

“If you’re going to go now, Mike, just be aware of how much time you’ll have. It looks like you’ll have until sunset so you can back here in time for the patrol- don’t give me that look. Leo’s already on edge, and if you leave now you can be back in time for patrol, and I should be done with the sensors when you’re ready for pickup. We don’t want to upset him anymore.”

 

“Yeah, totally.” Mike nodded, smiling widely as he jumped between Don and Raph. “Let’s do this thing! I’m  **_so_ ** ready!”

/./././././././././././././././././

Mikey stared into the mirror for a long time, still not comprehending that the person staring back at him, is him. The old green exterior was gone in place of a shorter curled hair boy. He definitely looked younger than how Donnie turned out but still will be able to pass for about 16. He was a little surprised at the strawberry blonde hair he possessed but he still rocked it. Since most of the stuff Donnie grabbed was too large for him, Mikey had to settled for some jeans, a black shirt with an orange zip-up hoodie. There was some sort of design on the back but it must have been a new trend since Mikey didn’t recognize it. Nodding at his appearance, he finally turned around for the grand reveal to his brothers.

 

“Well? On a scale of one to Ryan Gosling- how good do I look?”

 

Opening his arms out as wide as his grin, Mikey excitedly awaited the responses from his brothers. With a smug smile, Raph leaned over to Donnie, loudly whispering, “Is that where the ear is supposed to be?” 

 

Mikey’s smile faded as he smacked his hands against his head, “Wait-  **_What_ ** ? What’s wrong?”

 

Don shook his head as Raphael bellowed loudly, “He’s only kidding, Mikey. You look good. Perfectly proportional.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. You look as average human as they come.”

 

“So, like a solid 8? 9 on the Gosling scale? Give me some numbers here!”

 

“Geez, I don’t know,” Raphael rolled his eyes, “I mean, not as good as that guy from  _ Arrow _ but as close as you could get, sort of.” 

 

Donnie mused, “Hm, I always thought Casey kind of looked like him.” 

 

“Yeah, right.” Raphael scoffed, “That guy is ripped and can do all those cool moves. Casey is a toothpick, he probably struggles just to carry his groceries.” 

 

“As much as I’d love to compare man-crush-mondays here-  **_HELLO_ ** !” Mikey irritability exclaimed, “Focus on what’s important here! Me! UGH- I’m just itching to get out of here and go up!” 

 

“Itching?” Donnie asked concernedly, swiftly dashing to his computer. “Hm, itching isn’t supposed to be a side effect. Where are you itchy?” 

 

With a loud, theatrical groan, Mikey sighed deeply. “Donnie! That’s totally not what I meant and you know it!” 

 

“You guys really should get moving,” Raphael stepped out of the lab and into the hallway, scanning up and down the entryway. “I have to go meet up with Leo, and you two gotta be outta here before he gets even more worked up.” 

/./././././././././././././././././

“I’m  **_so_ ** not ready. So I just...go?” 

 

Mikey nervously watched crowds maneuvered from subway to subway. He turned back to Donnie, who wasn’t too far behind. With a short nod, he reassuringly gave Mikey a small push. “I know it’s a little scary, but once you step out it’ll be okay.”

 

Mikey stood for a moment and just watched the crowd go by, as he always did. As he’s always seen. He wasn’t a freak, a monster- he could be like them. He’s waited for this what felt for a lifetime, and here he was wasting those precious minutes.  _ Then why’s it so hard to just go? _

 

Donnie’s voice broke the silence, curious behind his brother’s sudden hesitation. “Are you cold?”

 

“No!” Mikey insisted, defensively. “No, I’m not scared! Who said I’m scared? I’m totally not scared, this is so freakin’ cool...Like, no one looked at you weird, Don?”

 

“The answer to a question, nobody asked.” Donnie chuckled, attempting to earn at least a small smile from Mikey. Being met with a pout, and glare. He sighed, giving another encouraging push. “They told me to get out of the way, so, no. But, you look like them. And you, of all people, will blend in just fine. Trust me. You’ll be good. Now, are you gonna stand here with me or are you gonna get moving?”

 

“Right, right, totally! Okay, here I go!” Mikey clapped his hands together as he began to rush off into the crowd, looking back at Donnie before giving him a small wave. “Thanks, Don. I’ll see ya!” 

/././././././././././././

Michelangelo always dreamt of this fuzzy feeling he’s only seen in movies. When everything seems a bit brighter than before, the cheerful soundtrack would play in the background as the whole world seems to revolve around the protagonist because he finally feels like he belongs. He’d sing along, everyone around him greets with hugs and cheers. Well, maybe not cheers- but he always wished for it. He hated admitting it, but it was just that. Dare he think, like a Disney movie? He didn’t care how lame that could be- he was human, and he wouldn’t spend another second scared to be one.

 

So he allowed himself to sing some cheerful tune in his head as he nervously reached for his skateboard in his backpack. Perhaps just skating around in public would help ease his nerves. It wasn’t long before he found himself at one of the skateparks he’d always wish he could go out to. It wasn’t too crowded, lucky for him it appeared to be a bunch of kids- probably teenagers- sharing different tricks with each other. Mikey feared he’d stick out, knowing this was not his territory. But that didn’t stop him from stepping onto his board, forcing a confident smile, and skated toward the ramps.

 

He knew he was being watched, just like the last time. But they weren’t afraid. They were curious, their eyes widening as he flipped on the jets and soared with his last flip. Before he could even land, the kids were rushing over to him. The first boy looked to be no older than thirteen, pushing through his group as he was quick to greet. “Whoa! Dude! Where did you get that? That was  _ sick _ !” 

 

Another girl pushed through, smiling back at him, “Those moves were sick! How long have you been riding?”

 

Mikey found himself met with pairs of wide eyes. He was taken back, forcing a laugh as he shrugged. “My brother made-- I mean, he made some calls and got it for me from Japan! It’s still a prototype but works just as good! I’ve, uh, done it for years! I saw you guys earlier, you got some moves yourself!”

 

“You’ve _gotta_ let us try out your board!” The thirteen year old brown-haired boy begged, “Or show us some tricks! What’s your name? We’ve never seen you around!” 

 

“Sorry, the board’s kinda special- plus kinda dangerous. Oh, it’s Mikey! I’m, uh, just visiting for now! But, I’d totally be down to show you some stuff!” 

 

And it was so simple, too simple, Mikey thought. How warm and welcome these kids were to him without thinking twice about him. It wasn’t weird, it was friendly and genuine. It wasn’t long before everyone settled near a bench, talking quietly to themselves. The brown-haired boy, Shawn as Mikey learned, sighed deeply as he took a seat beside his new friend. “You’re new around here. Especially for kids our grade, all the older guys hang with each other near the campus. You’re cool, not like those other douche bag high schoolers. Those tricks were like- mega advanced! You’re, uh, in high school right? What school do you go to?”

 

Mikey cringed, wishing he had come up with a better backstory. Quickly his mind whirled up anything he could. “Thanks! I’m, uh...I’m home schooled, actually. My dad taught me and brothers everything I know.”

 

“For real?” Shawn said skeptically. “No offense, bro, that’s kinda weird. Who does that nowadays? He teach you how to skateboard?” 

 

Mikey smiled with a small shrug. “Uh, you can say that! He’s more...traditional. Really strict. We’re from Japan, but we visit here and stay with friends while we can.”  

 

“So, then, you were here during that freaky alien invasion shit that went down a while back?”

 

“No,” Mikey shook his head, quick to separate himself from it. But that didn’t stop him from admitting a piece of the truth. “We were...away.”

 

“That’s good, we got lucky,” Shawn commented, scooting closer to Mikey as he whispered. “Matt over there lost everything. Luckily he and his sister were at school and his parents were away- but they live right where all that wreckage crashed. Messed up his whole apartment building. Guess they were lucky considering some of the people living there got hurt real bad, I think some of them actually died. Kayla’s mom’s car is totalled, and her cousin had a friend who got a super bad concussion after debris fell on him. A lot of our classmates lost their homes, they’ve been living in shelters. I’ve been at one for a couple of weeks, hoping something pops up until my parents and I can leave. Again, guess we’re lucky we still got family and homes…”

 

“Oh…” The weight of his new friend’s words took a heavy toll on Mikey. “What about you?”

 

“Me? Lost everything. I mean, material stuff. My folks and grandmother are fine. My older sister is serving overseas, so she doesn’t even really know anything besides we're okay. I don’t wanna worry her. She’s got a lot going on, she doesn’t need to know. Besides, we’re trying to find a new place anyway. I mean, it could have been way worse with that weird alien invasion whatever the heck that was! Hopefully we won’t be in the shelter for long…”

 

In the moment, those months ago, he was being the hero- the kind that his new friends would look up to like in his comics. But, there’s always the truth. Behind the fantasies, Leo would say, is a cold reality that you can’t escape from. But, he refused to believe that the world can be so dark. As long as he and his brothers were around, they would make this city a better place- not cause more disasters. 

 

“I’m sorry, dude.” Mikey frowned, reflecting back on those fateful moments months ago. “It’s good that you have your family. I don’t know what I’d do without my brothers around. 

 

_ Even superheroes have to own up to their mistakes. Maybe I can make things better! If I can.  _

 

Shawn cleared his throat as he stood on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to bum you out. I gotta head back for dinner anyways before my folks worry, plus I’ll miss dinner and that’s no fun. Nice meeting ya, Mikey.”

 

_ Maybe I can make things right. I can’t bring these guys’ homes back, but I can do what I can. _

 

“Hey!” Mikey jumped up. “Shawn, is it okay I come with you?”

 

“Uh, I guess?” Shawn awkwardly shrugged, “It’s not like I haven’t walked home before. Why?”

 

“I, uh, have an idea!” 

/././././././././././././././

“Oh, thank you so much!”

 

“No problem, ma’am!!” Mikey beamed, spooning another scoop of mashed potatoes for the elderly woman. The shelter was a lot bigger than he imagined it being, and unfortunately more crowded than he thought it would be. All kinds of families gathered closely around each other. His heart sank the moment he walked in with Shawn, meeting the kid’s family. He didn’t hesitate to ask if he could help, quick to assist the cooks in the back. 

 

The elderly’s woman smile matched his as he quickly scurried around the booth to assist the woman back over to her table. He eased her back in her seat, joining her back with Shawn’s family. His parents looked young, considering his own experience. They looked as exhausted as their smiles were. He offered a quick wave before rushing back to his station, quickly breezing through the small crowds of people. But he was moving too quick, as his brothers always commented, and his footing tripped over someone in front of him- accidentally stumbling onto them. Tripping on her, he cursed as they both slipped on the ground- with all her belongings falling with them.

 

“Crap! I’m so  **_so_ ** sorry!” Mikey was quick to emphasize his  apologize as he recovered his step and offered his hand to the woman in front of him who he tripped. “That was totally my bad, ma’am! Here, let me help you!”

 

Turning around, an all too familiar pair of emerald eyes met his. A warm smile, and a light laugh, she helped herself up. “It’s fine, it’s fine! Really! Just a bunch of dirty plates. Guess it was good they’re not silverwear, huh?”

 

_ April? What is she doing here? Oh crap, she totally can’t see me. Wait, can she recognize my voice? Crap!  _

 

“Wait,” April paused, tilting her head slightly. “I’m sorry. I just...Have we...met before?”

 

_ Keep it cool, man. Don’t let her on that it’s you.  _ Shaking his head, he hung his head low and began helping picking up the mess on the floor to hide his eyes. “I don’t think so? I mean, I’ve seen you on T.V- not in the creepy way I mean, I watch the news! Like everyone! I, uh, just started here a little while ago. Just for tonight, I wanted to do my part after what happened, you know?” 

 

“Is everything alright? What’s going on?” A gruff voice was quick to rush to the scene. Another pit in Mikey’s stomach as he grimaced at the new face rushing from behind him.

 

“Everything’s fine, Case. It was an accident, really.” April irritability reassured, quick to dismiss him and focus back on Mikey. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

 

“Uh, you didn’t.” Mikey stuttered, dodging the bullets that Casey Jones was giving him- full uniform and all. He only prayed Casey saw him as some punk kid and nothing more. “It’s Mik- It’s, uh, Michael. Just Michael. Not Mike, or Mikey- just Michael.”

 

“Okay, ‘Just Michael’,” April smiled, picking up the rest of the garbage on the floor. “I’m April. I can’t hang around much longer, unfortunately, I gotta get back to the report. I can take all this back.” April turned back, lowering her voice, “Casey, you can go.”

 

“If you say so. Just holler, okay?” Casey gave the pair a last, long look before joining the rest of his officers on the other side the room.  _ What did I do?  _ Mikey couldn’t help but shake the feeling like Casey was acting weird.  _ He’s not the brightest bulb, even if Donnie said he seemed a bit suspicious. There’s no way he’d solve this weird puzzle.  _

 

Best be safe, Mikey thought, and play along. Letting his ego get the best of him, he smiled slyly at April. “Yikes. He’s scary. I mean, not as scary as Ra- uh, as, rats.” _Crap._ _Sorry, Sensei._  Mikey chuckles in hopes to make the conversation less awkward, “So, your boyfriend or something?”

 

April lightly chuckled, “Or something.”

 

“So, you’re single?” If he could allow just one moment, it would be that. Even if it was met with a pair of skeptical eyes, and a gentle rejection. Swavely flipping the piece of hair over his eye, he gave his best charming smile- hoping for anything at the very least. 

 

April shook her head, allowing a small laugh as she playfully shoved his arm. It shocked Mikey how casual she suddenly was with him in that moment. Just like they usually are. “You’re a nice kid, ‘Just Michael’. You’re cute. And I’m late. Thanks again for helping me out. Enjoy the rest of your night.” 

 

“Thanks! Right back at you!” Mikey bashfully waved back at her as she started walking away. He watched as she joined the rest of her film crew. Cleaning up the remainder of the mess, he rejoined the rest of the volunteers.

 

Just as quickly as it began, the night began to die down. And just like Cinderella, he knew the clock was about to strike for him- best for him to not be nearby when that happens. Thanking the other volunteers, he began heading out. Not before Shawn, his new friend, caught his attention. “Hey!” Shawn smiled up at him, “Thanks for helping out. None of my friends like coming down here, they think it’s depressing. You can skate in our park anytime! You gonna be there this weekend?”

 

Mikey smiled sadly, kneeling down in front of the boy. “I’m sorry, buddy, I gotta go back home with my family. Thanks for letting me hang at your place for a bit! I hope your sister comes home soon. And together you all will make a new home!”

 

“Okay,” Shawn frowned, forcing a small smile. Mikey felt for the kid, and wished he could keep helping out wherever he can. Was this what is was like to be an older brother? Shawn offered his fist and bumped it with Mikey’s. “Thanks again, Mikey. You’re cool. If you’re ever in the city again, you know where to find me!”

 

“I will! Take care, bro!” Mikey rushed, knowing he had to get a least near home before he started to transform. 

 

Leaving the shelter, he zipped up his hoodie and rushed down the busy streets, taking in the cool breeze.  _ Huh, I guess it is warmer down here then up there! Or is that me starting to change? Uh, oh. I better head back!  _ It wasn’t long before treading down the busy streets that something else caught his attention. This was normal, for Mikey at least, given his short attention span. But this was different, this was his gut. Turning his attention down an alleyway, he saw a group of kids gathered around a box- watching as they kicked it back and forth. It was probably nothing, Mikey assumed. But that didn’t stop him from carefully approaching the group. 

 

It was loud, and it caught Mikey’s attention. A cry, a small animal’s cry. The kids continued to kick the box around, as the animal’s cries grew louder. Mikey’s instincts kicked in, forgetting his new appearance, that didn’t stop him from rushing as fast as his human body could over the group. He wasn’t as intimidating as Leo or Raph, but he’d be damned if he let some kids torture a poor animal. Lowering his voice as much as he could, he yelled at the group. “Hey! Back off!” 

 

The group paused for a moment, watching him. Suddenly, he reminded who he was- or rather  **_what_ ** he was. But it didn’t matter whether these guys were armed or not, Mikey wouldn’t stand for it. Besides, they were kids- he can disarm a knife, if he had to. It’s not like they had guns, Mikey desperately hoped. Firming his ground, he watched as the group didn’t move a muscle. Channeling every part of his Leo and Raph, and Donnie when he gets pissed, he hissed. “Get out of here. Now.” 

 

The kids must have gotten spooked, or maybe they thought he was an undercover cop, as they quickly dispersed in the opposite direction. Catching his breath, he reminded himself to leave this part of his tale out of the story. A small cry caught his attention again. Kneeling down in the box, he lifted the lid and gasped at what he found. A small orange kitten, probably no older than a year, shivering. He noticed the kitten had a scar over his right eye, struggling to keep it open. Limping on one of his paws, the kitten struggled to walk to the corner of the box. Smiling, Mikey carefully offered his hand. “Hey, buddy. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s okay.”

 

The kitten hissed for a moment before cautiously approaching the new figure. Mikey expected the worse as he stiffened his hand, waiting to get bit- most likely. Instead, he was met with a purr as the kitten rubbed against his hand. “Hey!” Mikey laughed, petting the kitten. “See? It’s okay! I won’t hurt you. After all, we’re both kinda outcasts, huh?”

 

Taking off his own sweater, he gently wrapped the kitten around in it. The kitten purred, snuggling deeper in the sweater. It was in this moment he noticed his hand started to change color, back to green. He knew there wouldn’t be time to find a shelter for the kitten, not without risking leaving him out in the cold to die. Refusing that option, Mikey smiled to himself. “Hey, buddy. How about we make a deal? I promise to take care of you, and give you a nice home. But, you gotta promise me you won’t freak out when I turn back to how I usually look. Okay, Klunk?”

 

The kitten continued to purr, which to Mikey knew in cat language translated to yes. Carrying the kitten close, Mikey began walking to the nearest sewer. “Yo, Klunk? Do you know how to play chopsticks with chopsticks? No? That’s okay, I’ll teach you.”

 

Reaching into his jeans, he pulled out his cell. Quickly dialing his brother’s number. “Uh, Donnie? I think it’s totally pickup time for me. And I uh,” Mikey eyed Klunk.”...got a cool souvenir!” 

 

“Yeah, I’m just finishing up the last one!” Donnie called out from a distance before returning back to the receiver. “Are you changing back? And that’s awesome, Mikey! I’m sure it’s something small enough to hide from Leo? ” 

 

“Uh…” Mikey cringed. “Sorta. I’m heading to where you dropped me off before. I’ll meet you there.” 

 

“Hang tight. I’ll be there soon.”

/././././././././././././././././

“Please, please,  **_please_ ** !” Mikey pleaded to his pair of older brothers, holding the cat up for them to see. “He could have died! We really connected, I don’t wanna abandon him like someone else did before!” 

 

Raphael groaned loudly, dragging his hand over his face as his eyes met the small kitten. “And where exactly are we- no,  **_you_ ** \- are supposed to put him?”

 

“Our room!” Mikey beamed, only to be met with a pair of glaring green eyes. “I promise, he’ll only stay on my side! I’ll make his bed under mine, and he’ll stay he’s really good about that I promise! Please!  **_Please_ ** !” 

 

With a deep sigh, Raphael crossed his arms as he looked at the cat. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Mikey attached himself to something like a pet, and that he could take it home. With a small pout, and the cat slowly moving closer to him, he rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever, he’s already here I guess. But you better hide him now cause we have to go on this stupid patrol and if Leo sees him he’ll have a hissy-fit.”

 

“Uh, guys?” Donnie nervously called out. Raph and Mikey’s attention shifted toward him, their eyes widening at the figure that was waiting at the entrance.

 

Leonardo stood with his arms crossed, glaring straight through the three. His voice hissing as he emphasized each word, “I cannot  **_wait_ ** to hear this.”

 

_ Fuck.  _ Raphael cursed, knowing that the end of the line was standing right in front of them. But he would be damned if he didn’t find a way to skirt around it. Grabbing Mikey’s arm he nudged him forward, encouragingly, “Go ahead, Mikey. Show him what you found.” 

 

“Uhm, please don’t get mad?” Mikey unwrapped the blanket and showed Leo the small kitten. “While Donnie was doing his thing, I kinda wandered off on my own for a bit. He was all alone, and he looks like he hasn’t been fed in days. He’s really cool, and I named him Klunk. He needs a home, and I couldn’t just leave him out and risk-.”

 

“Really?” Leonardo curtly cut off, stepping over Mikey and closer to Donnie. “That’s odd, because I did not see you with Donnie. You were alone, Don.”

 

“Uh, no.” Donnie quickly replied, stepping back. “No, Mikey was helping me.”

 

“No, you know what I saw? I saw you, Donnie. I saw you weren’t alone. You were with a human. At first, I didn’t believe it. But I saw it. And somehow, this human sounded too familiar. Then I realized that somehow- someway- it was you, Mikey.” Turning his attention back to Mikey, he inched closer as he dangerously lowered his tone. “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“Leo! I-I can explain!”

 

“Wait just a second,” Raphael was quick to jump in between. “Don’t yell at Mikey-!”

 

“If you saw us,” Donnie continued. “Why didn’t you say anything to us?”

 

“Because I wanted to believe that you three wouldn’t do something as dangerous as this behind me back.” Leo said defeatingly. Not wanting to show his hurt, he chose to remain firm. “I overheard you three talking about it the other night. I thought I misheard, I knew there was no way you’d go and agree to this, Don. You wouldn’t do something so reckless to this family. I had to see for myself. Do you have any idea what could have happened?” 

 

“I-I checked the serum before we took it.” Donnie spoke quietly, more for himself. He cares for his family just as much as Leo, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t worry too. Didn’t Leo trust that at the least? “I knew nothing bad would happen, I double checked everything. If it did, that’s why I went first.”

 

“So, you put your life at risk for what?!” Leo cried frantically, “A stupid dream?” 

 

“Don’t yell at him.” Raphael grabbed Leo’s arm, tugging him away from Donnie. He was sick of watching Fearless push them. Struggling to keep himself in check, he matched Leo’s tone. “Donnie was doing what he wanted to do. What we  **_all_ ** wanted to do.” 

 

“What  **_you_ ** wanted? Have you all lost your minds? Donnie, I trusted you! I trusted you before all this happened because you knew what the cost was- you knew! I thought you understood that. And of course, Raph’s right there to fuel any means to go against me with Mikey right beside him to cheer it all on. None of you were thinking. You think I’m the ‘problem’? Look at yourselves. Brothers trust each other. You think I’d ever do something like this behind your backs?” 

 

“You know somethin’, you’re right. Brothers trust each other.” Raphael stood in front of Mikey and Donnie, guarding them from more than Leonardo’s words. He was more than fed up with the situation at hand, knowing he was the one who had to step up to gain control again. Lowering his voice to a dangerous tone, he stepped closer to Leo. “And that’s what we did. For a second, we thought what we wanted to do for ourselves. We break our backs every night trying to protect this city that wouldn’t do the same for us. For once, we wanted to do something for ourselves. Just because you refuse to validate anyone else’s opinion other than your own doesn’t make us the bad ones. We would trust you if you didn’t treat us like we are lower than you. You wanna be the big shot, go ahead do it. But don’t cry to Sensei that you aren’t getting the respect you think you deserve when you never gave us the respect we deserve.”

 

Michelangelo’s face grimaced, feeling the heavy truth from his older brother’s words. This was more than just something fun to do, it meant the chance to  **_be_ ** more. Just for a moment, Mikey thought, he could be himself to share with the world- with his family. Including Leo, if only he’d be more open. Stepping around Raphael, he reached out to Leo. Softly putting his hand on his shoulder, still holding Klunk close. His voice was soft, gentle, as he spoke. “We didn’t do it to hurt you, Leo. It wasn’t like that at all! We....I just wanted to know what it was like. I’m sorry, Leo. We didn’t mean it in a bad place!”

 

“We wanted to tell you,” Donatello added, softly. “We were afraid because you didn’t want to do it that you would make none of us do it.”

 

“You’re right, we shouldn’t have kept you in the dark!” Mikey perked, hoping to catch Leo’s attention once more. Waiting until his glance met his before continuing. “I mean, you’re right, stuff could have went down badly. But...it didn’t. And it made me happy- Donnie too! Sensei wants that, don’t you?” 

 

Leonardo sighed deeply, shaking his head for a moment. Of course he knew better than to think of his brothers so wrongly, but that didn’t stop the pit in his stomach from turning. How could they not see? No, how could he not see where his brothers’ were coming from? “Of course I do, but not this way. I know you guys, I know you wouldn’t have done something so foolishly. I owe you an apology, especially you Don.”

 

“It’s okay,” Donnie smiled slightly with a small shrug. “I know you mean well, trying to protect us all. But part of life is taking risks and every once in awhile, risk is good.”

 

“Raph,”  Leonardo continued, pausing for moment as he watched Raphael tense up. This time wasn’t arguing over simplistic means, this was bigger than that. Even behind the deceit, Raphael never turned his back from the others. Leonardo knew regardless of what happens, Raphael would never turn his back on Don and Mikey.  _ It wasn’t about him lying, he stood up and watched their backs. That matters.  _ His voice was soft, genuine, as he placed his hand on Raph’s shoulder. “I can tell you looked out for them, for what was best. I always could count on you. And Mikey,” he offered a small, forgiving, smile, “I’m sorry...I’m happy you had a good time, and that you and Don came back in once piece. But...please don’t tell me you need that cat to make whatever the hell it was that made you guys human?” 

 

Raphael laughed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. “Na, that’s just the result of Mikey being Mikey.”

 

“Look,” Leo sighed, “This whole lying and deceit thing isn’t going to go unpunished, you know. But, I haven’t been the best leader- or brother- lately. So...in the spirit of that, let’s just leave it behind. And about this whole ‘human’ thing…Raph, did you do this yet?”

 

“No, not yet. I was supposed to be next but…” Raphael smiled smugly, looking back at the others. “I think someone might have taken my spot.”

 

Mikey looked back between Don and Raph with wide eyes before gazing down at his cat. “I mean...I can’t read Klunk’s mind but I dunno about him being human that might make things weird.” 

 

“He wasn’t talking about Klunk, Mikey.” Donnie groaned before mumbling, “I don’t even think my serum would work on cats.” 

 

Leonardo hesitantly shifted his gaze between his brothers, already feeling like he was missing something. “What are you saying?”

 

Raphael approached Leo, putting a hand on his shell with a small smile. “How would you like to be human tomorrow, brother?”

 

“Me? Like, me?” Leonardo stumbled, dumbfounded. He was taken back for a moment, trying to process the words before quickly dismissing it. “No, no. No. I’m fine. Really. You guys do your own thing, really. I’m cool with it, ok?”

 

“Come on, Leo.” Donnie insisted, warmly. “It’s completely safe! It did wonders for me and Mikey.” 

 

“What are you scared or something?” Raphael teased, giving him a playful shove. 

 

“No. I’m not. I just...don’t want to. I’m perfectly content without doing it. Honest.”

 

“Dude, it’s not like you can’t go back to normal later!” Mikey encouraged, with a wide grin. “It’s just for a few hours but it’s so worth it! A chance, dude! We’re still us, that didn’t change! Isn’t there something you’ve always wanted to do up top that you can’t do here? Like, anything?”

 

“I don’t know, guys.” Leonardo sighed, feeling overwhelmed. Of course there were  _ moments  _ when he found himself wondering how easier it would be for him. But, that feeling came with a freedom he wasn’t sure he was ready to feel. But the gleam his his brothers’ eyes said differently, it begged him to take that chance. Even if he can’t do it for himself, maybe this can help him be better for them. “I’ll...think about it, okay? I never really did, honestly. We are who we are. I mean...after this, you guys don’t want that life permanently?”

 

There was a heavy moment of silence as the younger three shared looks. Donnie cleared his throat, taking the burden of speaking first. “I mean, it was fun to experience, but there are so many rules up there. I prefer a...simpler life, in that sense.”

 

“Totally,” Mikey chimed in, a slight hint of guilt in his voice. “I saw first hand what happened when we  **_did_ ** stop the invasion. It got me thinking how bad things would be if we didn’t. Who’s to say something mega worse won’t come our way?”

 

Raphael nodded, “I’m sure to get a taste of what we are protecting will strengthen our cause.” 

 

“That’s good to hear, actually....” Leonardo eased his posture. 

 

“What,” Mikey chuckled, “You think we’d just turn human and leave ya all alone down here? That’s harsh, man.”

 

Leonardo knew he meant it in the lightest way, but he couldn’t deny the truth behind it. He watched them smile at each other, before waiting for his turn. But a smile didn’t come, he hung his head as he tried to shake it off. “No. Of course not…”

 

“Aw, Leo! You do care! Come here!” Mikey didn’t question as he hurled himself into Leo with a huge embrace. Holding Klunk with one arm, he reached to wrap around Leo’s neck. 

 

“We would never do that to you, Leo.” Donnie spoke sincerely, before joining in the hug from Leo’s other side. 

 

Leonardo uncomfortably maneuvered to keep his balance as the two hugged him. Hissing, “Okay! Okay! Okay! That’s enough- Michelangelo, that  **_cat_ ** is scratching me!” 

 

“Good cat,” Raphael chuckled, patting Leo’s shell. “Knew I liked him.” 

/././././././././././././././././


End file.
